La Tour
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: OS. Pansy va mal. Hermione aussi. Pourront-elles s'aider à aller mieux? Pansy/Hermione.


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de RoseAlix95.**

 **Elle voulait du Pans/Hermione, et j'ai ESSAYE de lui en écrire...**

 **C'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Mais j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et le reste appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Point de vue : Pansy.**

 **Année : cinquième année du Trio d'Or.**

* * *

La Tour

Maman m'a écrit, aujourd'hui.

C'est rare que maman écrive. La dernière lettre de sa part, elle date de mon anniversaire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne m'aime pas, ou bien qu'elle est indifférente, c'est juste qu'elle est occupée. Maman, c'est une femme qui travaille beaucoup. Elle me porte énormément d'affection, je le sais, mais elle accorde aussi une grande d'importance à son boulot.

Bref. Ce n'est pas le propos.

Maman m'a écrit ce matin. Quand les hiboux sont arrivés dans la Grande Salle et que ma chouette m'a déposé un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ainsi qu'une petite enveloppe jaune, je n'ai même pas jeté un coup d'œil au journal.

La lettre était courte, et mal écrite. Ce n'est pas son genre, à maman. Maman a une écriture belle et soignée. Donc, j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans ces moments-là, on ne sait jamais quoi penser. J'ai d'abord cru à un problème au travail. Mes yeux ont rapidement parcouru la lettre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. _Non_.

-Tout va bien, Pansy ? m'a demandé Drago, probablement inquiet de cette pâleur sur mon visage.

J'ai brièvement acquiescé. De toute la journée, j'ai fait comme de rien. J'ai ri aux blagues idiotes de Daphné, admiré Drago Malefoy, et me suis moquée des Gryffondor en potions.

Et puis ce soir, ici en haut de la tour d'astronomie, enfin, je peux pleurer.

Pleurer, ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc. Ça me met souvent mal-à-l'aise. Et puis, maman m'a dit qu'il fallait toujours contrôler ses émotions, que personne ne devait savoir ce qui nous atteignait. C'est comme ça que font les Grandes Dames, apparemment.

Mais bon aujourd'hui, je fais exception à la règle. Parce que j'imagine que quand on perd quelqu'un, on a le droit de pleurer. N'est-ce pas ?

Papa est mort.

Il est mort hier soir. Une explosion, apparemment Un accident à son boulot de maître de potions. Pour l'instant, les larmes viennent toutes seules. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être dans un rêve, comme si tout ça était irréel.

Mais ça ne l'est pas. Parce que mon père est mort.

Papa, c'est un peu le contraire de maman. Il est très intelligent, papa. Mais il n'a aucune ambition. Il passe son temps à fabriquer des potions, sans intérêts, visant à soigner de petites maladies inoffensives. Je sais que ça agace maman.

Elle, c'est un requin, une Serpentard. Papa, lui, sortait de la maison Serdaigle quand il a rencontré maman. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles, lui qui paraissait tant admiratif, et elle, si exaspérée.

Puis j'ai réalisé que même si maman se plaignait tout le temps de son « empoté de mari », elle ne le pensait pas. Elle l'aime, mon papa.

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas assez proches. Je dois avouer qu'il n'en impose pas autant que maman. J'ai toujours voulu être comme elle plus tard. Donc, je passe mon temps avec elle, à l'écouter me parler de la vie, de la magie, et de ses expériences.

Papa, même avec sa propre fille, il a l'air un peu timide, un peu en retrait. Je sais que par exemple, il n'aime pas les discours de maman par rapport aux sangs-de-bourbe. Lui, il pense qu'on devrait les accepter. La belle affaire. Pourtant, il proteste rarement. Ça me met hors de moi, d'ailleurs.

Mais il n'aura plus rien à protester du tout maintenant. A cette soudaine réalisation, mon cœur s'emballe et mes entrailles se nouent.

 _Papa est mort._

Prise d'un effroyable sanglot, je me recroqueville sur moi-même et gémis. Pourquoi lui ? Il était si gentil, papa il ne méritait pas cela.

Seule, avec mon malheur, je reste ainsi pendant une heure, prise entre moments de calme et atroces crises de larmes. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si vulnérable de toute ma vie. Mais j'apprécie cette solitude… jusqu'à ce que je n'entende des pas provenant des escaliers.

Affolée, je me redresse et essuie les larmes recouvrant mon visage boursoufflé. J'espère pouvoir cacher mon désespoir, mais je réalise bien que mes yeux rouges n'aident pas.

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que…

La voix féminine s'arrête subitement. Devant moi, se tient cette sale sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione Granger. Ses yeux bruns me regardent avec une sorte d'incrédulité, mélangée avec de la curiosité.

-Oh, c'est toi… dit-elle d'un ton plus doux.

-Bravo pour cette perspicacité, la sang-de-bourbe, je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner avec tout le mépris que j'éprouve à son égard. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Elle ne cille même pas à l'insulte, et se contente de m'observer avec intérêt.

-Ça va, Pansy ? me demande-t-elle calmement.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à m'appeler par mon prénom ! je m'exclame, hors de moi.

Non seulement elle se permet de me troubler dans ma solitude, mais elle s'adonne à des familiarités qui ne font qu'augmenter la haine que j'ai pour elle.

-J'essaie juste de t'aider, se défend-t-elle.

-Ben alors dégage.

C'est un ordre assez clair. Je me retourne et m'assois, attendant qu'elle s'exécute. Pourtant, les pas ne semblent pas s'éloigner, mais se rapprocher. Avant que je n'aie le temps de sortir une méchanceté, elle a pris place à mes côtés, sans pour autant avoir l'air gênée.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? je siffle en la toisant désagréablement.

-C'est bon, Pansy, murmure-t-elle avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Tu dois en avoir marre d'être une telle peste. Alors tant qu'on est toutes les deux, garde ton venin pour toi.

Sur le moment, j'ai envie de lui lancer un sort, puis je me rends compte que c'est plus par automatisme qu'autre chose que cette idée me vient à l'esprit. Je sais que je suis censée lui prouver son infériorité et le respect qu'elle me doit, mais là, je suis plus fatiguée qu'autre chose, et me disputer avec Granger la sang-de-bourbe, ça ne me donne pas envie. Donc pour une fois, je la ferme.

Le silence s'installe, et au bout de quelques minutes, je ne peux plus me retenir : les larmes recommencent à tomber. Je n'essaie même pas de les lui cacher. C'est peut être une sang-de-bourbe, mais elle n'est pas trop bête.

Puis d'un coup, tout dérape. Ma main, qui jusqu'alors reposait sur mon genou, est serrée délicatement par une autre.

Abasourdie, je baisse la tête pour voir ça, et quand je regarde Granger pour lui signaler mon indignation, elle se contente de me lancer un regard compatissant et larmoyant.

Elle aussi, elle pleure. Mais pourquoi ?

Sans m'en apercevoir, je lui serre la main aussi. Nous observons l'horizon, puis je la questionne :

-Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire là, Granger ?

Elle me jette un sourire forcé, puis déclare :

-Comme toi. J'étais venue pleurer.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais même pas d'où me vient cette curiosité. En théorie, je n'ai strictement rien à faire de cette sang-de-bourbe. _En théorie._

Elle ne répond pas, et a l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle va dire.

-C'est… elle déglutit difficilement. Ce n'est pas très facile, en ce moment. Même si j'ai la chance d'être bien entourée, parfois je me sens juste… seule.

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée par cette révélation et la facilité avec laquelle Granger me l'a faite.

-Et toi ?

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'éclate de nouveau en sanglots. Tout mon désespoir face à la situation refait surface. Elle me regarde gênée, et ne sait que faire. Elle serre ma main plus fort et commence à la caresser avec ses doigts. Cette action me rend, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, encore plus triste. Quand elle comprend que je ne me calme pas, elle se rapproche un peu et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je dois la repousser. Je le sais. En théorie, je ne devrais même pas lui adresser la parole. _En théorie._ Seulement, j'ai tellement peu l'habitude que l'on m'étreigne, ce geste est si étrange pour moi, que lorsque je réalise que ce n'est pas désagréable, je n'agis pas.

-Papa est mort, je dis d'une voix tremblante.

Je l'entends souffler d'horreur.

-Merlin, Pansy, je suis désolée…

Je relève la tête vers elle, qui a recommencé à pleurer. Elle est vraiment laide quand elle pleure.

-Moi aussi, je renifle. Au fait, je rajoute en espérant détendre l'atmosphère, t'es vraiment pas belle comme ça.

Et c'est la réalité. Son horrible crinière brune est encore plus emmêlée que de coutume, son visage est gonflé, ses yeux bordés de rouge. Puis cette morve dégoûtante qui lui coule sous le nez…

Ma remarque n'avait pas comme but premier de la blesser, mais quand je la sens se raidir, je sais que c'est le cas. Un peu effrayée qu'elle parte, je m'apprête à m'excuser, quand elle m'interrompt :

-Toi non plus, Parkinson.

Abasourdie, j'écarquille les yeux. Granger ne me répond jamais, habituellement. Elle se contente d'ignorer les insultes.

Et là, au lieu de m'indigner, je ris. C'est stupide. La situation est tellement pathétique. Hier, j'étais bien, papa était vivant, les seules choses dont j'avais à me soucier étaient mes notes et ma popularité, puis je pouvais détester cette sale sang-de-bourbe sans aucune culpabilité. Et là, c'est elle qui me console. Je suis dans ses bras. Et on pleure, ensembles. Comme si on ne se détestait pas. Comme si c'était _normal_.

Au début, elle a l'air déconcerté, puis, même si elle n'a aucune idée de la cause de mon éclat de rire, elle me rejoint, et nos gloussements de bécasses retentissent dans la tour. A cet instant-même, nous paraissons être deux folles. Mais nous nous en fichons totalement.

Et, quand nous arrêtons de sourire, nous soupirons, pas amusées, mais apaisées. Etrangement, cette simple minute de pouffements me détend davantage que des heures à sangloter. Le visage de Granger a perdu tout signe de gravité et de préoccupation. Ses yeux pétillent de nouveau d'intelligence, et elle s'est mouchée. Bon. Finalement, elle n'est pas _si_ laide.

Elle sourit, et se redresse soudainement. Gentiment, elle me fait :

-Merci, Parkinson. De toutes les personnes de cette école, j'étais loin de penser que tu serais celle qui m'aiderait. J'espère pouvoir te rendre la pareille un de ces quatre. Bonne soirée.

Et elle part.

Je ne réagis pas, puis quand je sais qu'elle est déjà loin, je murmure :

-Merci à toi, Hermione.

* * *

Ce weekend, je suis allée chez maman.

Dumbledore a décrété, le lendemain de ma discussion avec Granger, que je devais rentrer chez moi. Personnellement, je n'en avais aucune envie. Mais il le fallait.

La première chose que j'ai remarquée en arrivant à la maison, c'étaient les volets fermés. Surtout qu'il faisait jour, et soleil.

Maman était anéantie.

De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu maman pleurer. Pas quand grand-père est mort, ni quand elle a perdu le bébé. _Jamais_ maman n'a pleuré.

Quand je l'ai trouvée, avachie sur le canapé, un verre de Whisky pur-feu sur la table basse, et des mouchoirs couvrant le tapis bleu, j'ai été terrifiée. Ce spectacle était si effroyable. C'était comme si, soudain, je découvrais que ma mère était une humaine, et avait des sentiments.

Quand elle m'a vue, elle s'est à peine redressée, et m'a saluée d'une voix rauque de chagrin. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle, et là, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras pour sangloter.

-J'aimais ton… père… Pansy… c'était un… un homme… bien… c'était… un bon… un père… et un mari… extraordinaire ! a-t-elle gémi contre mon chemisier noir.

Quand j'étais petite, on m'a appris qu'une gentille petite fille écoutait ses parents, les aimait, et travaillait bien en classe. Jusque-là, j'arrivais à gérer. Mais qu'est-on censé faire quand ce sont nos parents qui ont besoin d'être consolé ? Il n'y a rien dessus. Pas de bouquin, de fichue méthode qui nous explique comment ça fonctionne. On imagine nos parents comme des espèces de créatures invincibles qui savent tout, et sont intouchables.

J'ai réalisé à cet instant précis que j'avais non seulement perdu mon papa, mais qu'elle avait perdu son mari.

Bien évidemment, j'ai retenu mes larmes et l'ai bercée comme une enfant. A partir de ce moment, je me suis dit que ce serait moi qui prendrais soin d'elle.

On a enterré papa.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Du côté de maman, ils ne l'aimaient pas. Donc quand ils ont voulu venir, maman leur a dit non.

Les souvenirs de la cérémonie sont très flous. C'était difficile de s'imaginer que le corps de papa allait être enfoui sous la terre… Maman a beaucoup pleuré, ce qui a étonné tante Lizzie, la sœur de papa. Elles ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup entendues, mais ce jour-là elles étaient comme deux amies très proches.

Evidemment ce matin quand je suis revenue, tout le monde était au courant.

Je ne sais pas qui a vendu la mèche, Dumbledore ou Granger.

Ils m'ont tous regardée avec cette espèce de pitié que j'exècre tant. Quelle que soit leur maison, ils se sont comportés comme si j'allais me briser. En réalité, les trois quarts d'entre eux me détestent.

Même Drago, qui, je le sais très bien, ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi, a eu l'air compatissant. Ils ont compris, pourtant, que je ne voulais pas de leur aide.

Je les déteste tous. Je les hais. Je-

-Tu es là ?

Merde. Pas elle. Merlin, faites que ce ne soit _paselle_ ! Faites qu'elle ne soit pas encore montée à cette fichue tour !

Mais si. Elle se tient en face de moi, avec son entière personne agaçante, et elle me glisse, timidement :

-Salut.

Je soupire bruyamment, et me retourne. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

-Va-t'en.

-Non, répond-t-elle immédiatement.

-Dégage.

-Même en étant grossière avec moi, je ne partirai pas. Si tu n'as pas envie de me voir, tu n'as qu'à sortir, _toi_.

-J'étais là la première, je contre, énervée.

-Tu es puérile.

-Et toi une emmerdeuse.

-Cet endroit n'est pas à toi, m'explique-t-elle patiemment comme si j'étais une attardée.

-Tu veux pas juste me laisser tranquille ?

-Toi tu ne m'as pas lâchée pendant cinq ans, tu ne vas pas me donner des leçons maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, et elle s'assied à côté de moi, victorieuse.

-Arrête de sourire ! je lui crache avec exaspération.

-Ça te dérange ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux.

-C'est quoi le projet, Granger ? Tu viens te venger ? je demande d'un air menaçant.

Ma question la gêne.

-Je… non, ne crois pas ça Pansy… je blaguais… je…

-Les Gryffondor ! je la coupe avec amusement et un air faussement dramatique. C'est si facile de vous déstabiliser !

Elle m'observe avec des yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes, puis se met à pouffer avec soulagement. Son rire n'a vraiment rien de mélodieux, mais c'est tout de même agréable, après une journée si sombre.

-Granger, pourquoi es-tu venue ? je la questionne plus sérieusement.

-Je voulais te revoir, dit-elle simplement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? me fait-elle avec amusement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette réponse m'énerve.

-Tu écoutes trop ce vieux fou de Dumbledore parler, Granger.

-Il dit des choses très intelligentes ! proteste-t-elle, indignée.

Je ne réplique pas. Deux heures s'écoulent, en silence. Finalement, elle se lève, et chuchote :

-Merci Pansy.

J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. De toute façon, elle est partie.

-Merci à toi, Hermione.

* * *

C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite.

Papa est mort en janvier. Nous sommes en juin. Entre les deux, nous avons pu voir la puissance de cette dégénérée d'Ombrage dans l'école augmenter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai rejointe, sa «Brigade Inquisitoriale». Probablement pour suivre Drago. Bah.

J'ai continué à voir Granger. Tous les soirs. C'est pas comme si on avait échangé plus de cinq phrases en l'espace de plusieurs mois, mais étrangement, ça ne me dérange pas, et ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger non plus.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose. Une attaque au Département des Mystères. Et Granger y était. C'est pas que son état m'inquiète mais...

Mais si. En fait je suis morte de trouille. Parce qu'il est 22 heures, que je suis en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et qu'elle n'est pas là.

Pas là.

Elle est là.

Elle est pâle, son visage est tourné vers l'horizon, inexpressif et hanté. Je déglutis et m'installe.

-Salut, je fais timidement.

Elle ne me regarde pas, hoche seulement la tête.

-Hum... Ça va, Granger?

-A ton avis, Parkinson? réplique-t-elle froidement.

-C'est plus Pansy?

-Ça a jamais été «Hermione» pour toi, non? Ben moi non plus.

-Arrête d'essayer de parler comme moi, ça te va pas.

-Parce que tu crois que je veux te ressembler?A une fille qui méprise les gens à cause de leur sang?

-C'est pas le sujet, Granger! je lui rétorque, abasourdie par son comportement.

Elle renifle, et me dit, très bas :

-Sirius est mort.

Soudain, une vague de compréhension m'envahit, et je lui réponds :

-Tu peux pleurer, Hermione.

Elle tourne brusquement la tête, plonge ses yeux marrons dans les miens, puis un sanglot silencieux la traverse, et le moment d'après, elle pleure dans mes bras. Que puis-je faire pour la consoler, à part lui frotter le dos?

Quand elle a fini, son visage bouffi se rapproche du mien, et avant que je n'ai pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est un baiser chaste, sans profondeur, mais c'est tout de même plutôt agréable. Quand elle s'éloigne, elle me souri et chuchote :

-Merci Pansy.

Cette fois, elle attend ma réponse, et c'est en souriant que je la lui donne :

-Merci à toi, Hermione.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **Je serais ravie de lire vos reviews! :)**


End file.
